His Sister's Complex
by Stupiak Kitty
Summary: Featuring Midorima Shintarou's imouto. Sayuri has a secret crush. He studies at Shuutoku and plays basketball like her brother. He's popular within her peer group despite the obvious age gap. In Sayuri's eyes, he's the perfect person she had ever seen. Why, you ask? Simple. Because he's the perfect high spec kareshi. NOTE: This is not about her love story. - MIDOTAKA
1. I

**His Sister's Complex  
><strong>By:Stupiak Kitty

**A/N: **Hello! I dedicated the story to nikirichan again because this prompt was her idea. XD The story will focus on Sayuri's feelings and thoughts so expect some exaggerated way of explaining things, please forgive her in advance. Don't worry. This story revolves around Midorima and Takao but in a third person POV.

Also, thanks to YuiMikazuki for Midorima's imotou name. :D

I do not own anything. Just Midorima Sayuri's thoughts and the story.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**xXx**

Sigh.

Something lured me.

And I can't seem to find a way to escape the trap. More like I do _not_ intend to search for it.

Yes, I'm trapped, but not in a way you imagine. The cannibals had not captured me, no. I'm not kidnapped, either.

Definitely not.

My brother will tear all his hair out if those unknown species of human abducted me for real, but for some reasons, my mind was entertaining the idea now.

I would love to see my brother tearing his hair out like a psychotic mess for me. Because I tell you, seeing him in a vulnerable state was rare — very rare that I've never seen him even once.

On second thought, I think I remembered something, a distant memory sitting on the edge of my head.

If crying over vegetable considered a weakness, then yes, I've already seen Shin-nii-san in his most vulnerable state. Hahaha. Thinking about this memory again was priceless, I can't even.

In his younger days, our mother would always force him to eat _natto_ whenever we had it for dinner. Since he had no rights to refuse a blessing, a gift of heaven, a creation of God especially made for us individuals to have, he was obliged to eat it.

Take note, those words came from our mother's creative mind, not mine.

And I tell you, Shin-nii-san looked like he has been living with abusive family for years. He was crying while eating _natto_. If it wasn't rude to laugh in front of the dinner table, I swear to all the name that is holy, I would be laughing all my body parts out.

Since I'm a good citizen of earth, I never did that. Inside of me, though, I was dying in laughter. And I'm quite surprised with myself that I had never ended up snorting.

Because I tell you, one of the things that I do best was…

Well, snorting.

Several years later, my brother grew up as cold and detached individual. Like, he had his own world revolving inside his room, which is not far from reality because he owned a set of planets and it was resting inside his room. So he had a world revolving inside the…

Ugh. Never mind that. You're not going to understand my explanation, anyway.

Perhaps that was the side effect of eating his least _favorite_ food. Forcing Shin-nii-san to eat _natto _had turned him into an introverted horoscope freak.

That was only a wild guess, but who knows?

Moving on.

I'm afraid about my brother's welfare when he first went to middle school. You know, even if it's not noticeable, I'm quite fond of Shin-nii-san.

I said _quite_ because I still find him annoying and a freak.

As I was saying, I'm afraid he might become their class' potential easy-to-bully prey, or the worst case scenario, the _whole_ school's prey.

Apparently, that's not the case, thank heavens for that.

My worries had dried out when I find out that he joined the basketball club. What surprised me the most was the fact that he didn't just make it to become the school's regular player, he even made our family name proud.

Because my brother was one of the greatest prodigies on today's generation of basketball players, called the Generation of Miracles.

Yes, people. My eccentric brother is the famous Midorima Shintarou of the Generation of Miracles.

I cannot believe it either.

That ubereccentric introverted horoscope junkie who cried over a fermented bean and the freakiest of all freaks of my brother, was a famous basketball prodigy. Seriously?

I mean, _seriously?_

If someone from the future had told me about this, I would seriously murder his throat with a tarnished chain saw. Because an introverted genius kid and a famous basketball player was a very contradicting position, don't you think?

But, oh well. Who am I to defy that?

Shin-nii-san is quite attractive despite his personality, if you ask me. So…let's just leave it that way.

I still find him annoying and a freak, though.

God, if my brother had become a famous basketball player, then…

I might be able to reach my dream to be the next Yuko Ogura! (1)

Head scratching. It's impossible, though.

Eherm. Moving on.

He's into the morning horoscopes too by the way.

What do you call it again? — Ah. The Oha Asa.

Snort.

What a nice hobby to shoo the girls away. I mean, who in their right minds would claim that she was attracted to a horoscope freak?

Don't count me in.

Not even the girls that I know. Well, except for one.

If, God forbid there was, she's definitely not a normal girl.

Despite his weirdness and cold personality, he was a caring brother. There was one time, when I was still on my first grade — that time when I forgot my lunch box. I have no idea how he had learned about it, but I was surprised when he came to our room with my forgotten lunchbox in his hands.

Then he was chiding me that it's not good to forget important things and blah blah blah.

When I got home, our mother was scolding him not to do it again.

Do what? I was confused at that time. When I grew older then I realized that she was talking about Shin-nii-san's cutting of classes. Apparently, he cut his own classes just to deliver my forgotten lunchbox to me.

I'm still clueless about his way of finding it out until now. He's too stubborn to reveal it.

There was one thing I noticed about my brother despite his eccentricity and reserved attitude. Shin-nii-san has his own ways to express that he cares.

I'm still not into his weird antics.

He's sort of attractive, yes, but that _sort of _charisma would fade away if he's going to partner it up with the horoscope thingy. Especially those strange things Oha Asa would recommend him to bring each day. What do they call it again? Lucky items?

Snort.

If he was more like my beloved guardian angel, then I suppose, one hundred percent certain that girls would swoon on his feet right then and there.

I would bet anything, even the picture that I'm holding now, with that.

Uh. Never mind my brother, my mind was travelling on the northern regions again. Forgive me.

Let us talk about my guardian angel instead.

_My_ guardian angel.

I can't help but smile, no — grin.

Oh, no.

Wrong definition.

It was the fluttering of the butterflies and fireflies and dragonflies and worms inside my tummy whenever I talk about him — my guardian angel.

I've already mentioned that I'm trapped, yes?

Yes.

And the only person who did that was…you're right, him.

The moment my eyes had seen him, it caught my heart. I felt like all of the air surrounding me, the people, the ground, all of the living objects around us — even my hearing, all of them vanished.

Within that magical moment, the only thing my eyes could see was his perfect figure, walking his perfect gait and smiling that perfect smile as if he was the happiest person living in the whole world.

I just stood there, speechless, as if my soul had decided to abandon my body and return to heaven. The only thing that controls my soulless body was my heart — my heart that was beating on his hands.

And thus, the feelings I never had felt before.

That strange feeling intensified when he took a glance at my direction, he gave me a respective nod and a smile. I bet he was the type to glance at strangers and give them a wide charming smile.

Good baby lizard.

He's definitely the opposite of my freakiest-of-all-freaks brother.

That moment on then I realized that I've found him.

I have found the only person that could make my heart melt. Like a melted mozzarella cheese.

I've been trapped inside this emotions, and I don't think I would like to escape the paradise that I had discovered.

As much as I hate to say this, I owed this unexpected meeting of my guardian angel to my brother. Because if it wasn't for his stubborn demand to bring his forgotten textbook and lend it all the way to his school, then I wouldn't be able to find _him._

Even if I had to wait for that freak brother of mine outside the school premises for an hour, not to mention the weather was slight shady and tiny droplets of rain was making a mess out of my dainty school shoes.

It was worth all the trouble.

Sigh.

There's only one problem I'm facing at the moment. Not a difficult sort of problem, though.

I don't know his name…yet. And…yeah, that was my first time seeing him too.

But I swear to all sweet peaches existing in the world, I don't think I might be able to forget him just like that. I'm determined to know my guardian angel's name no matter what it takes.

Even if I don't know when or how to find that out.

For the meantime, I should be contented of what I have. Seeing his photo on my phone was more than enough…

_are? (Pronounce this in Japanese)_

I blinked when the aforementioned object was snatched away from my hands. Imaginary vein popped out on the side of my head. Irritation was ruling my mind with that.

Words of fury started gathering on my tongue as I readied myself to scream at the person who had the guts to snatch my phone.

"What rights do you have to steal my thing away?!" I stood up, smacking my book on the table to emphasize what I'm trying to say.

Wait, why was the class had gotten too quiet suddenly?

"Midorima-san, do you really want me to explain the rights you're talking about?"

My body literally froze the moment I heard that familiar voice, and I was shocked when I saw our current teacher standing next to me and focusing his intense glare at me. Why didn't I notice him in the first place?!

An unsure smile touched my lips as I heard the snickering of my classmates around me. I conveyed my shame by scratching the side of my head. .

Talk about embarrassing moments.

How I was supposed to know that our teacher caught me…

"It was obvious that you were occupied to this thing instead of paying attention to my lesson," The teacher continued. Fine. I admit, he answered my inward question. My heart panicked inside my cavity when he spared a glance on my phone. I noticed the slight twitch of his eyebrows before looking at me. "What benefits will you get if you continue on doing this?"

I was tempted to answer… _My heart will be deeply satisfied if I continued on staring at my guardian angel…_

But I have no intention of increasing my offense.

It got me confused when he offered the phone back. I was hesitant to reach for it. I could almost sense the confusion of the students around us too.

"Think of this incident as a first offense," He explained, though the frown never left his face. "I am disappointed that you're focusing yourself on other things recently, seeing that I find you as the most studious student in this section and one who excels in my class the most. I'll let this issue sway for now. Should this incident happen for the second time, I'd be willing to spend several hours chatting with your parents. Am I being understood?"

Since I'm at the centre of attention inside the class now, I can only nod in response. I sat after taking my phone back, and then I stuffed the device inside my pocket and pouted at the back of our teacher.

Embarrassment aside, it was a good thing that I was able to get my precious thing back in my hands.

Thank goodness for small miracle.

**xXx**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Nice to see you again! I have a new story again. Please support it ~ <strong>

**– Yuko Ogura is a famous gravure model in Japan. This is open for editing.**

* * *

><p>Started: May 2014<p> 


	2. II

**His Sister's Complex  
><strong>By:Stupiak Kitty

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for the people who followed and liked this story! I appreciate it all. If you guys didn't notice it yet, I based this story from a fangirl's point of view. You can see it as you read ahead. :)

**PLOT: **Sayuri, Midorima's little sister, found her first crush (and possibly true love?) in the presence of Takao Kazunari. What will happen if she discovers that her beloved _guardian angel _actually belongs to her brother?

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**xXx**

"Yuri-chan, you're amazing! You earn my one-half of respect for that scene earlier," Laughed Mayumi-chan. Yes, she's one of my girlfriends. "I can't believe Haruma-sensei just let this incident pass despite your sudden outburst. What was it again?" She cleared her throat before she began to imitate my voice. "'What rights do you have to steal my thing away?'" Then she burst out laughing. "That was the _epiciest_ thing I have ever heard from you. Not to mention you said that directly to a teacher – to Haruma-sensei in particular. You even managed to get the first offense. If I were on the same situation, I think my parents are already drilling my ears with 'how to respect the teachers' and 'I told you not to bring your phone at school' crap at this moment. Clap clap for you, girl."

I simply snorted with that. I agree with her, though, because Haruma-sensei is popular for his strict personality. I have no idea how did I manage to escape the supposed punishment.

Oh well.

"That's because our Yuri is Haruma-sensei's most favorite student in our class," came Noriko-chan's reply. Meet my other girlfriend. Don't mind her weird way of talking, it's natural for her. "And he's right; our Yuri is doing quite well in academics. It was unusual for her to let her phone out during class."

"Heh. I'm certain Haruma-sensei got this little crush on you, Sayuri," Inori-chan, the last of my girlfriend, interjected after successfully peeling the wrapper of her lollipop. She plopped it inside her mouth before continuing, her voice a little muffled. "There's no other way to explain it but that."

I almost choked on my juice when she said that. "That was—"

"Hey, you think so too?" Mayumi-chan replied. I elbowed her and gave her a glare that could scare a normal person away. Since she's not really normal, it doesn't affect her. "We have the same thoughts, Inori-chan!"

"Would you stop that, please?" I sneered at them when they laughed. "Both of you. Are you aware that your minds are gradually turning into a dirty piece of organ? I'm telling you, it's impossible to happen. First of all, he's our teacher. Second and the most important issue here, the age gap. Goodness! He could already be mistaken as my grandfather, you idiots."

"Perhaps he had this brilliant-student fetish and his victim now is our Yuri…" Noriko-chan said that as if she was only ordering some pizza, it made the two of my friends burst into a series of tactless laughter.

"That was an awesome theory, Noriko-chan!" Praised Inori-chan. She was clapping the back of Noriko-chan a little hard.

"You're not really helping, you know," I rolled my eyes, and then I shivered involuntarily the moment my mind entertained the idea of Noriko-chan. It rather freaks me out. "Can we discuss something else now? The topic is starting to give me the creeps. Nghn."

"Now that you mentioned it, I think Yuri-chan is right," said Mayumi-chan, shuddering. I bet she imagined what I imagined too. "Putting that aside, I'd like to comment on what Noriko-chan noticed awhile ago."

I tried to bite my lips to hide my impending smile as I remembered Noriko-chan's comment with my unusual behavior a while ago. I tapped my beloved phone inside my pocket. The sparkly tingly multicolored feelings were back inside my system again.

"Hey, Sayuri, what's with that wince? Are you constipated?"

I sneered at Inori-chan with that, irritated that she simply popped the building good vibes inside me like a balloon. And what was that? Constipated? Do I really look like that when I'm this inspired?

_Really?_

That gave me a moment to think. Maybe I'll try watching myself on the mirror later tonight.

"I'm not constipated," I voiced out after a while. With my voice too tiny it was almost foreign to my ears, I added. "I'm inspired."

"What was that? Are you saying something?" Inori-chan said.

"Oh. Nothing," I answered. Maybe I should just keep this to myself. "Don't mind that. I'm not really saying anything in the first place."

"I'm inspired," All of our eyes went to Noriko-chan when she said that, we're confused for a moment. I almost entertained the thought that Noriko-chan was on the same boat as me. Then I almost miss my steps when she directed her gaze toward me, saying, "That was what our Yuri just said. Isn't that right?"

The curious gazes were now directed at me. I noticed how Inori-chan pursed her lips and how Mayumi-chan arched her brows.

Good job, Noriko-chan.

I should ready myself with the impending interrogation then.

"Since when did you get a boyfriend?" was the first thing Inori-chan said after a series of silence. I almost choked on my juice for the second time.

"I don't have any," I claimed after recovering. "Why are you asking that out of the blue?"

"You said you were inspired," Mayumi-chan interjected. "And Haruma-sensei caught you fiddling with your phone. That's one way to put it, ain't it?"

"So that explains the constipated look then," Inori-chan added, not really minding my words. "Why aren't you telling us anything about this? Is your boyfriend a true blooded ugly fart that you were afraid we might insult him?"

"If I were to have a boyfriend for real, it's given that I'd be informing this to the three of you first," I said, almost rolling my eyes with the accusation hinting behind their voices. "And if I may say something, my guardian angel is way too far to be an ugly fart!"

"Your…guardian angel?" An accusing arch of brow touched Mayumi-chan's face right then. "And you said you _don't_ have any boyfriend."

"But it was the truth!" I protested. "He's not my boyfriend…yet. And! Before you jump into wild conclusions again, I'm not planning to hide this from all of you. We are not dating, not even friends, heck, I don't even know his name, his number nor his whereabouts. It just so happen that I had come across with this perfect specimen of a man when I went to Shuutoku yesterday, and he stole my heart right then and there. I wasn't able to tell all of you this because I'm still living on the aftermath of our sudden meeting. There. Are you all happy now?"

Seems like my long explanation startled them.

After what seems to be a long silent moment of digesting what I had just informed them, Mayumi-chan was the first one to recover.

"So that was why," Mayumi-chan said, and then I frowned when she stopped walking just to hold my hands. I stared at her with weird eyes when she starts looking at me as if it was the first she'd seen me after so many years, with matching teary eyes on the side. I was tempted to smack her away.

"Midorima Sayuri," She started. "Let me use this moment to congratulate you. You've finally turned into a normal growing girl. We were scared for a moment that no one in this world would be able to melt your heart and teach you that it was normal for a girl like you to have emotions like love and admiration for someone else," I almost scoff when she wipe an imaginary tear on her eyes. "I'm so proud of you. I might even forgive you now for keeping your plans of going to my Prince-sama's school to yourself. The person who taught you to love, whoever he was, I bet he is as cool as my Prince-sama right? Yuri-chan, could it be that he was your soulmate? God! I can't help but be inspired. I just can't wait to be your sister-in-law!"

"Have I told you already that your exaggeration was annoying? No? Then allow me to tell this: You're absolutely annoying," I rolled my eyes as I walked past her.

She simply sneered at me, but she continued on walking as well.

My two remaining friends just laughed at her obvious over-acting fits (we're already used to this).

And yes, you guess right.

She's in love with my brother. I told you she's not normal.

"And stop hallucinating, you're aiming for the corrupted dream," I added. I was still confused and frightened that my brother was gaining fans despite his crazy _crazy_ antics. It's alarming. "We're all aware about my brother's odd characteristics. He's not going to pay you any kind of attention even if you do a tumbling act in front of him."

Then I stopped and looked at her when I remembered something.

With a mocking smirk, "On second thought, if you gave him the lucky item for Cancers after doing the cartwheel, then I bet he'll notice you. But then again, I'm certain he'll be bringing the item home instead of you."

"You're such a meanie, Yuri-chan," Mayumi-chan pouted.

"Trust me, I'm being considerate here," I answered, almost shaking my head in pity. My friend is a hopeless case. "I know my brother. He's not the type to be attracted with someone, I bet he's even asexual. The only important thing for him is that weird morning horoscope shows."

"I know that," Mayumi-chan persisted. "Even so, I still want to try my luck with my Prince-sama. I have a feeling I'm his lost soul-mate."

Scoffing, I said, "Yeah, just keep on dreaming."

My brother, being in love with someone else?

Hah. If that happens, then should I pursue my dreams on becoming the next Yuko Ogura and think that I might even surpass her?

Hah! That was the most hilarious thing my mind had me thinking.

"Moving on, what's your 'guardian angel' looks like?" Inori-chan asked after a moment of silence. Noriko-chan pushed the large entrance door of the convenience store and let us in. Mayumi-chan dragged her toward the drinks corner so I was left with Inori-chan.

Her question made me think.

What qualities do my guardian angel own that had me pining over him, even for the fact that I had no basic information about him besides his face? And the fact that I had only met him by chance, just once, and I might not be able to him again?

I allowed my mind to travel to the part where I had first met him. Remembering his whole figure was making my cheeks hot.

His eyes.

His eyes were sharp but gentle at the same time. How can I explain it to Inori-chan without confusing her?

There was something about how he stands that had me guessing that he's into sports.

Baseball, perhaps?

He's not that muscular, his arms were proportioned with his body. He was lean too. Not too skinny, but not too curvy. Just right. I think it'd be warm and fuzzy if he were to wrap his arms around me.

Gracious God.

I still can't believe I have the ability to think like a pervo maniac. It was my first time thinking stuffs like this. Maybe Mayumi-chan was already spreading her defects on me without my knowledge.

What am I to say if my heart had already picked someone for me?

I shrugged, refusing to answer Inori-chan's question.

I bet she'll think lowly of me for liking someone just because of their appearance. How can I explain that there was something about the guy that attracted me, and that something was unknown for me as well.

If I were to say anything, perhaps his smile had captured my heart the most. It was rare for anyone to smile at someone, especially to strangers. Or maybe I was not used to see anyone smiling. (I was pertaining to my brother)

I don't know.

Maybe that was _it_.

Still, since I'm really certain that Inori-chan and the others wouldn't allow me to let this issue go, and I'm sure that Mayumi-chan would bug me about the boy's appearance even inside my dreams, I decided to just let them see his picture and let them realize the reason why I got attracted.

Sighing, I fished my phone out of my pocket and gestured something on the screen to open it. After a series of pushing certain folders and buttons, I offered my phone to Inori-chan with the photo of _him_ displayed on my phone's screen.

"That's him," I announced, before browsing on the snacks corner, picking something up and placing it back. I was trying hard to act as if this isn't making me excited.

"Really, Sayuri?" Inori-chan said after glancing at my phone.

When I looked at her, I saw how she stared at me. Like I was out of my mind. "What?"

She took a glance at my phone again before looking at me. "Do you seriously think that I might be able to know this person just by seeing his back? And, _really,_ now? You took a photo of his back? What the hell?"

"Don't get me wrong. He walked too fast so I didn't catch his whole profile," I pouted. "And that photo was a stolen shot. I don't want him, or anyone else seeing me taking a photo of a total stranger. That's too weird."

"Taking a photo of a stranger's back is _way_ weirder, Sayuri," She rolled her eyes and gave the phone back.

"The important thing here was that I captured that moment. Weird or not."

"How are we going to find out if he's not really an ugly fart, then?"

"What?" I stared at her. "Do you doubt my preference?"

"After seeing the photo you cherish now, I'm afraid my answer is a yes."

I pouted with that. "He's good-looking, I swear."

She frowned before snatching my phone on my hands. She studied the photo again, even using the zoom tool for better view.

"His back looks good," she agreed. "But I still doubt the front."

"If I see him again, then I'll take a photo of his face next time."

"That is…if you see him again," She answered while moving her head in disagreement. "This person is a total stranger to you, yes? Seeing him for a second time is unrealistic, sweetie."

If you ask me to describe Inori-chan in one word, there's only one certain word playing inside my head. _Unromantic. _

And what's the big deal if I were to be attracted with someone without any outstanding physical attributes? That's really fine for me, if you ask me. But then again, that was really not my case now.

Because my guardian angel is way _too_ handsome to be an ugly fart.

"Hey, what's that?" I almost flinched when Mayumi-chan's voice came from out of nowhere before snatching the phone out of my hands. I saw her looking at my device, with Noriko-chan peeking on the side. "Really? Is this your so-called guardian angel, Yuri-chan?"

I didn't complain, just pouted my lips. I'm certain she'd be reacting the same way how Inori-chan reacted earlier.

That was what I assumed, though. So it got me puzzled and _almost_ gape in shock for a moment when Mayumi-chan screamed. Yes, scream – an ear-splitting scream that attracted half of the customer inside the convenience store.

I could notice how her sudden reaction made the people nearby stare at us like we were a group of kids who were acting silly and in the middle of doing crazy things once in their life, even Inori-chan and Noriko-chan were taken aback.

"W-what's with that reaction?" I was the first one who recovered, still looking at her shocked and gaping face. "You scared us."

A moment of silence passed but she never moved. She was still looking at my phone so intently I've almost entertained the idea that she has been paralyzed.

"Y-Yuri-chan!" I flinched when she gripped my arm tight. When she turned at me, I was loss of words again. She was looking at me as though she was proclaimed the winner of today's lottery.

"W-what?" I frowned when she starts shaking my arm while pointing at my phone. I was trying to yank my arm away because it's starting to feel like it would fall off anytime. She's pulling it too hard. "What's the matter with you?"

When she jumped repeatedly and started to scream again instead of answering, that was when I massaged the bridge of my nose. I took a glance at Inori-chan and Noriko-chan, silently praying that they know the reason why this girl beside us who was supposed to be our friend was acting like a mad woman right now.

"Yuri-chan, Yuri-chan!" She cried all the while yanking my arms. People were starting to look at our direction, staring at us weirdly. Inori-chan began pulling Noriko-chan away, as if she was telling that she do not know any of us.

I sighed. "Whatever happened to you, I hope it's a good spirit residing inside your body at this moment. Good day."

That was my cue to follow my other friends.

"Wait, Yuri-chan!" I sighed again when she pulled me by the arm. "Whatever strange things are you talking about? I'm fine!"

"Says the girl who starts jumping and screaming and tugging my arm like a yeti out of the sudden," I rolled my eyes before nudging my head to Inori-chan and Noriko-chan. "Look at them. You drove them away."

I rolled my eyes when she replied with a laugh. "I'm sorry for the sudden outburst. My emotions made me do it."

"What does _your_ emotions got to do with it?"

"I was just carried away okay?" She answered. I observed her when she took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay. I'm fine now."

I almost raised a brow with that. When she pointed at my phone, that's when I realized that she's been holding it in the middle of her sudden weirdness attack. Thank goodness my phone was still doing okay.

I'm also glad that she returned from being normal again.

"He's your guardian angel, right?" She asked. I nodded with that, quickly noticing that Inori-chan and Noriko-chan were already beside us. "When I first saw the photo, I thought for a moment that he's just a random guy with a pretty back. I wasn't expecting that you're talking about Kazu-sama."

"Kazu?" Inori-chan frowned. "What a weird name."

I was stuck there, focused on looking at the photo. Then my head snapped at Mayumi-chan when I realized what she was talking about. "Are you saying that you know my guardian angel!?"

"Uh huh," She grinned.

"Whoa – whoa – hold on," Inori-chan interjected, raising a confused brow. "How can you be so certain that this person with his back facing us was that Kazu-guy you're talking about? What? Do you have a power to see behind the photo?"

Mayumi-chan grinned again. "Darling, do not underestimate the power of a smitten girl. Kazu-sama caught my attention first before I'd stumble into my Prince-sama, so I'm familiar of his built and the way how his hair on the back — the one on his nape — was separated in the middle. See that?" We focused on the part where she pointed and saw that she was right.

She looked at us, smugness was written all over her face. "I was still on grade school back then and he was in his middle school when I first met him. God was he so perfect, right Yuri-chan?" She winked at me. How could I disagree if that's the main reason why I got hooked. "I haven't had the chance to share it to you guys because I was into my Prince-sama now. I was all over Kazu-sama, it was too long ago," She sighed before turning to me. "You don't have to worry about anything, Yuri-chan, he's all yours. I have my Prince-sama now."

"I—I'm not worried about that!"

She just grinned. "I'm very certain that this guy on this picture was him. Just look at his shoulders,"

We tried looking at the part where she pointed. "What's with his shoulders?"

"Baka! Look at it more closely!" She ordered. "What do you see?"

I complied, squinting to see what she was seeing. But I'm clueless. I took a glance at my other friends' face and saw that they were clueless as well. "Well…I see a jacket…hanging on his shoulders?"

"Exactly!" She exclaimed. When I blinked at her, she pursed and placed the hand on her hips. She was looking at me as if I'm not noticing something too obvious. "Goodness, I can't believe you're this slow."

"I don't get it either," Inori-chan scratched her chin. "What's with his jacket?"

"With Inori-chan's reaction, that I completely understand," Mayumi-chan replied, and then she points at me saying, "With you, however…"

I had an urge to scratch my chin too. "I don't see where this is going,"

"Ugh!" She looked skyward, as though she'd likely be finding enough patience to understand me. "The jacket! Aren't you familiar with the jacket?"

I observed the photo again. "It's orange. Ah — now that you mentioned it, my brother has the same jacket as he does, too."

"Finally!" She almost groaned.

"Eh?" I was clueless, but then something hit me in the head. "Wait a moment. Don't tell me…"

"_Peen poon!_" She exclaimed. "You're right, Yuri-chan! Kazu-sama and my Prince-sama are not just schoolmates, but they're part of the same team as well!"

_Eh?_

I gaped at her, disbelieving her words. "Are you telling me that my guardian angel is also a part of Shutoku's basketball team? The same teams as my nii-san's!?"

"You've got to be kidding," Inori-chan shook her head, disbelieving the information as well.

Mayumi-chan disregarded our reactions and rolled her eyes. "Duh. Why do you think he was walking around the Shutoku's campus carrying that orange jacket exclusive only for the team?"

I get her point alright…but thinking that my brother and my guardian angel are on the same team is quite…unrealistic and shocking news for me.

"As a matter of fact," Mayumi-chan continued. "Kazu-sama was the main reason why I'd discovered my long lost soul-mate. And that is your brother. You had no idea how happy I am when I realized that one of my classmates is blood-connected to my Prince-sama! That's what you called fate."

The effect of this shocking information made me gawk at her face. My mind was still processing the fact that she actually knows the person who had stolen my heart. Not just that, her heart has been stolen with this same guy too.

I can't help but feel a little bitsy bit jealous, though, knowing that she's moved on made me thank the heavens for making her fall for my brother.

The greatest most shocking thing about this revelation was knowing that my nii-san got something to do with the person I thought I wouldn't be seeing ever again. I looked at Inori-chan, silently reminding her about the unromantic words she'd given me awhile ago.

"I have a feeling you befriend me just because of that reason," I said after recovering.

"Well, that was what I intended to do at first," She revealed. "Who knew we'd get along very well?"

"Whoever told you that _we_ are getting along?" I countered, almost smirking.

"Why are you so brutal?" She pouted.

With all of the three of my friends, Mayumi-chan was the only person I could mess up with.

"What do you plan now, Sayuri?" asked Inori-chan. "Asking your brother about this Kazu-guy? Hey, they're teammates. I bet he knows this person well."

"I don't think my brother would be getting along with him if he actually knew him in the first place," I answered. "He's not the type to befriend people, too. Plus they're totally different."

"What are you saying? They're the same!" Mayumi-chan countered. "Both of them are cool!"

I rolled my eyes. "My guardian angel is the cool one. Nii-san is just a freak."

"Why are you so brutal to your brother? He's handsome too, you know!"

"And weird," I added, snatching my phone back and stuffed inside my pocket. Then I looked at her when I remembered something. "Before I forget, what's my guardian's name again?"

"Oh! I thought you wouldn't ask," She grinned. "Kazunari. The owner of the sexiest most beautiful hawk eyes, Takao Kazunari."

"Takao Kazunari," I said, testing the name on my lips. I smiled afterwards.

It tastes good to say my guardian angel's name for the first time.

**TBC**

**xXx**

**I have a feeling that this story will get longer than I am expecting it to be so I divided it into chapters. I don't want anyone to get bored so yeah. Sorry if this chapter is full of fangirl moments. **

**Chapter open for editing  
><strong>


End file.
